It s gonna Rain
by hyuga-42
Summary: Soujiro Sishio entra en un nuevo Instituto por orden de su padre, su vida cambiara radicalmente por eso, conocera personas extravagantes y se enamorara, tambien conocera el odio.


Rurouni kenshin no es mio

Capitulo 1

Comenzaba a hacer frío en la calle pudo notarlo al salir de la cama; se vistió con el uniforme del nuevo Instituto al que iría por primera vez aquella mañana de octubre.

El pantalón negro de pinzas estaba perfectamente planchado, la casaca negra con la insignia roja del centro en el lado derecho mostraba que el uniforme pertenecía al CAMPUS CLAMP el centro más prestigioso del país. Se puso el abrigo, en esa época del año lo llevaban corto con el escudo del centro en la espalda.

Su madre entro sin hacer ruido y le miró orgullosa, desde atrás, su hijo le recordaba a su marido hace muchos años cuando él aún era un adolescente

- Lo siento esta mañana no podremos acompañarte – dijo apenada, acercándose y quitándole una pequeña arruguita que tenia en la chaqueta

- Tranquila no soy un niño de primaria. – dijo sonriéndole y restándole importancia para tranquilizarla sabía que a su madre le preocupaba y le angustiaban eses pequeños detalles

- El nombre del director del Instituto es Fujita Goro; tienes una cita con el a la 8 menos cuarto.

Era uno de los mejores Hoteles del país; tenía sucursales en las principales ciudades, dos hombres de casi 30 años se encontraban en un pequeño despacho poco iluminado; ambos hombres se encontraban más a gusto con poca luz. El sonido del teléfono interrumpió el cálido silencio que reinaba en el despacho. La conversación fue formal y escueta.

- Esta noche, le dejare las cosas claras – dijo el más joven de todos.

¿Cenaran aquí? – pregunto esperando que la respuesta fuera sí

No; irán a casa. – respondió con la serenidad y la frialdad que le caracterizaba, mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo.

¿No es algo peligroso, Shinomori-sama? – le intento alertar a su amigo, no comprendía a ese hombre, pensaba que ya nada podía sorprenderle pero aún lo hacía

Solo es una cena de negocios con la familia y… - dijo con ironía.

¿Pero? – intentó replicar por última vez.

- Hannya amigo confía en mí. – tranquilizó a su compañero mientras se sacaba el móvil del bolsillo. - Avisa a Okon, se que esta de vacaciones pero necesito que prepare todo para esta noche. – dijo mientras marcaba un número en el teléfono móvil.

El chico llego al impresionante centro, unos jardines rodeaban los 2 edificios perpendiculares que componían el Instituto estaban llenos de árboles, bancos de madera y mesas de piedra. Se encontró unas jovencitas y se fijo en como iban vestidas faldas blancas con dos franjas rojas; camisa negra marinera y un pañuelo rojo los puños eran blancos con dos franjas rojas. Decidió preguntarles donde estaba el despacho del director cuando le contesto fue dando un paseo sin apurarse en exceso.

En el despacho del director se encontraban dos personas; un hombre pelirrojo con una cara extremadamente amable estaba sentado en una de las sillas enfrente de la mesa. Una mujer de largos cabellos negros y expresión pausada le miraba con cierto miedo y un hombre moreno con los ojos fríos se encontraba al lado de aquella mujer pero mirando a través de la ventana de su despacho

- Lo trasladan hoy

- Avisare a esos chicos para que estén atentos – dijo la mujer saliendo del despacho

- Nadie sabe quien es y eso debe seguir siendo así – dijo el pelirrojo – Pero Saito no puedes exponer el prestigio del colegio por un movimiento anticipado – le exigió preocupado

- Himura Hablas igual que Tokio – le dijo al hombre pelirrojo que estaba sentado enfrente suyo

Mientras tanto los alumnos del último año se encontraban en el enorme gimnasio del centro, en la clase de Educación Física, estaban divididos en pequeños grupos practicando diferentes deportes voleibol, kendo, baloncesto, bádminton, la mitad estaba practicando su deporte favorito, mientras algunos descansaban en las gradas y charlaban unos con otros.

Takani Cho preséntese en el despacho del director Takani Cho preséntese en el despacho del director se escuchó en todo el recinto, por el altavoz del centro.

- ¿En que lió te has metido? – pregunto una jovencita bajita con su largo pelo sujeto en dos trenzas y sus enormes ojos verdes mirándole directamente, como si le increpara por sus fechorías

- Yo no he hecho nada malo lo prometo – dijo con vocecita de niño bueno y carita de no haber roto nunca un plato; que por supuesto ninguno de sus amigos se creía

- Puedes irte – dijo el único adulto que estaba con el grupo de kyudo1

- Gracias sensei – respondió inclinándose respetuosamente

El joven llamó al despacho y después de que le dieran su permiso para entrar pasó y vio que el director no estaba solo. Cuando el director le explico que solo quería que le enseñara el centro a aquel alumno recién llegado sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima, nunca en su vida se sintió tan aliviado; enfadar a Hajime Saito podría traer graves consecuencias

A la salida del despacho del director los dos chavales se presentaron

- Me llamo Shishio Soujiro – dijo inclinando la cabeza se fijó en el chico que tenía enfrente rubio, alto con el pelo en punta y dos bandas en la cabeza lo que más le sorprendió fue su ojo derecho lo tenia cerrado

- y yo soy Takani Cho, puedes llamarme Cho, será mejor que empecemos por el gimnasio ahora están en clase.

Cuando llegaron el bullicio era enorme parecía que todo el centro escolar estuviera allí. Soujiro pasó la vista por encima a los estudiantes hasta que se quedo mirando a unos enormes y brillantes ojos verdes, sintiendo más curiosidad que en toda su vida no pudo evitar que de su boca saliera aquella pregunta

- ¿Quien es esa chica? – pregunto Soujiro señalando a una niña morena pensó que debía ser su primer año de Instituto porque era muy menudita y tenia un cara muy dulce, ella cogía firmemente el arco mientras lo tensaba, la vio cerrar sus ojos para concentrarse, los abrió y los fijo en el objetivo, soltó la cuerda y la flecha salio disparada. Unas minúsculas gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus mejillas, mientras arrancaba la flecha del centro de la diana.

- Su nombre es Shinomori Misao – respondió Cho – Es buena ¿verdad?

- Si - dijo totalmente sonrojado nunca le había pasado quedarse idiotizado mirando a una chica, cuando ella paro se le acerco un hombre alto moreno muy imponente, le sonrió y le comenzó a hablar desde el lugar que se encontraba no podía oír lo que se decían pero esa expresión era muy hermosa; nunca en su vida había experimentado una sensación así

- Te daré un consejo, se mira pero no se toca – dijo esbozando una sonrisa demasiado ambigua lo cual puso algo nervioso al chico nuevo

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto con curiosidad, no podía evitarlo; su razón le decía que estuviera callado que simplemente observara y analizara la situación fríamente pero algo que provenía de un lugar mucho mas profundo le obligaba a seguir indagando

- Ya lo entenderás – sonrió maliciosamente

La campana que anunciaba el cambio de clase toco y el bullicio del gimnasio ceso, todo se torno en un ensordecedor silencio.

- Ven tenemos 15 minutos para la siguiente hora y aun tengo que enseñarte la mitad del centro, antes de clase

Entraron en el aula y estaba casi vacía, solo había una chica morena con el pelo corto al lado de una de las ventanas leyendo un libro, se imaginaron que el resto aun se estaban cambiando después Gimnasia, Cho sentó al nuevo alumno a su lado y detrás de la chica, al cabo de cinco minutos entro aquella chica de ojos verdes, que había visto en el gimnasio, pero ahora llevaba gafas que ocultaban su hermosa mirada, se acerco donde estaban ellos y se sentó enfrente de Kamatari con el respaldo de la silla pegada al pecho.

- ¿En que nuevo lió te has metido sin nosotros? – pregunto a Cho con una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios

- Lo siento el director me mando enseñarle el centro a Shishio Soujiro - respondió cabizbajo señalando a su nuevo amigo

- Hola – le saludo el chico castaño, con cierta vergüenza no era demasiado joven para estar allí, si no calculaba mal debía tener 14 o 15 años, no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba hacia abajo, sus zapatillas blancas, sus calzas negras hasta la rodilla, su minifalda blanca, no era demasiado pequeña ese trozo de tela, pensó que si se fijaba bien podía ver sus suaves muslos; basta sube la vista y mírala a los ojos y mantén una conversación civilizada con ella se recriminó.

- Hola – respondió con una sonrisa – Me llamo...

- Shinomori-sama – la interrumpió sabiendo como se llamaba debía centrarse eso era sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes eso no esta nada mal algo que lo distraiga de las guarradas que se cruzaban por su mente

- Pero puedes llamarme Misao-chan – le respondió con una dulce y calida sonrisa en los labios.

- Vale – dijo sonrojándose pensando que aparte de guapa era muy abierta y simpática, algo muy extraño entre las adolescentes.

No se dieron cuenta cuando el resto de sus compañeros entraron y mucho menos cuando aquel hombre pelirrojo entró

- Siéntense – ordeno el profesor detrás de su mesa, todos se dieron prisa para ocupar su sitio. Soujiro se dio cuenta de que era el mismo hombre que estaba en el despacho del director. – Como han comprobado hay un nuevo alumno entre nosotros, ven y preséntate al resto de tus compañeros

- Me llamo Shishio Soujiro tengo 18 años - dijo con una sonrisa mientras hacia una reverencia - y acabo de llegar de Ámsterdam, aunque soy hijo de padres japoneses yo nací allí – continuo

- ¿Porque te trasladaste a estas alturas del curso? – pregunto el profesor

- Mi padre tiene asuntos que tratar con una empresa de aquí y le va llevar tiempo, a lo mejor nos quedamos. – explico a sus compañeros después de hablar un poco mas de si mismo se sentó

- Shishio mi nombre es Himura Kenshin – le dijo el profesor – seré tu profesor de Historia y tu tutor, si tienes alguna duda no dudes en recurrir a mi o a cualquier compañero

Después de aquella formalidad comenzó la clase de historia. La clase de historia era muy pesada aunque aquel hombre era muy bueno dándola cuando sonó el timbre todos se aliviaron mucho.

- Odio Historia – se quejo la chica que Soujiro se encontró leyendo al entrar en clase se sentó encima del pupitre del nuevo y cruzó la piernas dejando que sus rodillas se vieran

- Pues a mi me gusta mucho y Himura-sama es muy buen profesor – dijo Cho con un suspiro.

- Pelota – dijeron al unísono Misao y Kamatari.

- Me voy tengo entrenamiento – dijo Kamatari levantándose mientras se colocaba el pelo - os veo luego.

- Yo también tengo unas cosas que hacer – se marcho Cho sin dar muchas mas explicaciones

- Os espero en la biblioteca – les contesto Misao, rápidamente para que la viera antes de que desapareciera como un rayo - ¿Vienes? Sou-chan – le pregunto con una sonrisa

Soujiro y Misao se dirigieron a la enorme biblioteca se sentaron juntos y ella le puso al corriente de las clases, mientras los esperaban Soujiro interrogó concienzudamente a Misao, quería saberlo todo de ella que le gustaba, lo que no; quería saberlo todo, aunque intento ser lo mas discreto posible su curiosidad se lo impedía, no se consideraba un cotilla y normalmente la vida de los demas se la traia al fresco (N\A no le importaba nada) pero esa chica de pelo azabache y ojos esmeralda le intrigaba demasiado. Al cabo de un poco más de una hora llego Kamatari con el uniforme del equipo de Lacrosse y con el crosses (stick con una red en el extremo) apoyado en el hombro

¿Y Cho? – pregunto buscando a su amigo

¿Donde crees? – le dijo con ironía ya que ambas sabían donde estaba su amigo

Me voy cambiar mientras vosotros vais buscarlo, os alcanzo en seguida, esperemos que esta vez consiga algo mas de ella

Misao guió al su nuevo compañero al segundo piso y se apoyo en la pared del baño de chicas saco el tomo 22 de Gantz y se puso a leer, Soujiro espero extrañado a su lado hasta que un par de minutos después salio una chica de cabello corto negro, al mirar al lado y ver a Misao se puso blanca como una pared. La chica susurro algo que nadie escucho y salio corriendo como si el mismísimo diablo la persiguiera, a Sojiro le dio la impresión que le daba miedo Misao por la cara que puso al verla, pero desecho esa idea cuando la miro a esa carita dulce y cariñosa, que estupidez que podría temerla. Al cabo de un rato salio Cho del baño con la cara empapada y con una cara de resignación absoluta.

- Uki – suspiro derrotado más para si mísmo que para sus amigos

- ¿Qué tal? – pregunto Misao sin quitar la vista del manga, ya que sabía la respuesta.

- Mal, otra vez me ha rechazado

- ¿Quieres que…?

- No; - interrumpió rápidamente a su amiga - quiero que este conmigo por mi y no por ti

- ¿Que ha cedido? – pregunto Kamatari acercándose a su amigo, llevaba algún tiempo intentando que esa chica saliera con el, pero ella no daba su brazo a torcer.

- No – contestaron los dos a la vez

- Los hermanos Takani siempre has sentido debilidad por los Sagara – dijo Misao con una sonrisa burlona en la comisura de los labios

- Por lo menos te la follas algo es algo – dijo sin demasiada delicadeza Kamatari, sus amigos sabían que la delicadeza no era su punto fuerte pero a veces se pasaba

- Pero yo no quiero eso Kamatari, no quiero encuentros fugaces en los estúpidos baños del Instituto; no me presta follármela de esa manera, ni que me haga mamadas mientras estamos con una oreja en la puerta para que no nos pillen, quiero… la quiero a ella

- Va resultar que eres un romántico, Neruda. – se burló Misao

Alguien se puso en medio de Misao e impidió que se moviera; ese grupito de chicas siempre intentaba molestarla.

- Shinomori-san – dijo con burla - ¿No te llegan el travesti y el pandillero y necesitas un Friki más revoloteando a tu alrededor?

- Amakusa-sama, sabes que a mi solo me interesas tú – dijo acercándose mucho a ella y acariciándole la mejilla.

- Eres… Eres… una depravada y arderás en el infierno por ello.

- ¿En serio? Vaya vaya entonces por favor Sayo-san salva mi alma ayúdame, solo tú puedes curarme – respondió acercándose más a ella – Si es por ti si tu me lo pides me convertiré al catolicismo.

- Estas loca – Grito dandole una bofetada y se fue con sus amigas tan rápido como pudo.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Soujiro preocupado

- No te preocupes pronto te acostumbraras a los intercambios afectivos entre esas dos – le tranquilizó Kamatari – La mente cuadriculada y la falsa moral cátolica de Amakusa Sayo no comprende que hay gente diferente como…

- Ostia tengo que irme – interrumpio Misao apresurada mientras miraba el reloj – me esperan ya – le señalo la ventana y vieron una limusina a la entrada del centro y un hombre vestido de negro a la puerta esperándola

- Misao no olvides preguntar eso, sabes que no será lo mismo si no te dejan – dijo Cho mientras que se marchaba

Soujiro no daba crédito sus nuevos compañeros eran de lo más extraño, se habían ofrecido a acompañarlo hasta casa, cosa que agradecía porque aun no se situaba bien en aquella extraña ciudad. Cuando cruzó la puerta de su nueva casa se encontró a su madre vestida con un elegante vestido rojo enfrente del espejo de la entrada y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- ¿Que tal en clase? – pregunto su madre acabando de ponerse los pendientes de perlas que años antes le regalara su marido

- Bien – suspiro Soujiro acercándose a su madre, le abrocho el vestido por detrás y le dio un beso cariñoso y dulce en el hombro – ¿Saldréis a cenar esta noche?

- Si; tu padre tiene asuntos que atender – dijo en un tono de pereza – Al parecer su nuevo socio esta casado y tengo que ir a entretener a la 'damita'

- Divertíos – respondió subiendo a su habitación su padre que en aquellos momentos estaba bajando le agarro fuertemente por la muñeca, impidiendo que este se moviera.

- Vendrás con nosotros – ordenó la voz severa y autoritaria de su padre

- Pero... – intento replicar algo, odiaba que lo metieran en los asuntos de su padre

- No me repliques - ordeno

Estaba anocheciendo cuando en la bahía de Tokio un coche patrulla estaba parado con las luces encendidas había un montón de curiosos alrededor del cordón policial, ellos sacaban fotos guiados por el morbo, estas situaciones siempre atraían a curiosos; un hombre muy alto y moreno se acerco aquel bulto tapado con una sabana, se agacho y lo descubrió

- ¿Qué tenemos, Okita? – le pregunto al forense que llevaba largo rato junto el cadáver.

- Varón de unos 15 años, estaba indocumentado; apareció hace media hora en la bahía, por la temperatura del hígado y el rigor mortis llevara muerto como unas 12 horas, el examen inicial indica que probablemente fue causa de una sobredosis pero ya sabes que seré más preciso cuando le haga la autopsia. Pero eso no es lo más interesante

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto tratando de descubrir que podía ver Okita de interesante en la muerte de un niñato toxicómano al que se le fue la mano

- Hiko Mira – le dijo levantando la manga de la camisa y enseñándole el brazo del niño en el tenía el tatuaje de un dragón que se enroscaba mientras sujetaba una katana

- Joder. Parece ser que vamos a tener unos días moviditos – dijo mientras sacaba el móvil, debía hacer esa llamada pero sabía que todo eso le acarrearía problemas. No podía pensar con claridad tenía que conseguir como fuera que ese suceso no le estallara en la cara aunque tenía la leve sospecha que por mucho que se esforzara la muerte de ese crío complicaría la paz que envolvia la ciudad

La joven estudiante llegó a su departamento se quito los zapatos y dijo suavemente `Tadaima`2; esperaba tener una noche tranquila, estudiar un poco y quizás vería aquella película extranjera que echaban en la tele pero todos sus planes se derrumbaron cuando una treintañera, morena con el pelo sujetado en un moño y vestida con un vestido negro y un delantal blanco por encima; se asomó y la saludo con una reverencia.

- Okon – dijo sorprendida ya que no esperaba verla allí a esas horas en casa - ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿No deberías estar de vacaciones? – pregunto algo preocupada ya que en esos instantes tendría que estar con su recién estrenado marido

- No se preocupe, ven vallamos a su cuarto tenemos que hablar – la cogió de la muñeca y la subió escaleras arriba.

Soujiro se quedó helado el edificio donde vivía el nuevo socio de su padre era impresionante más de 20 plantas, subieron por el ascensor hasta el último piso, les abrió la puerta una muchacha morena les llevó hasta un pequeño salón que tenía unos enormes ventanales se asomó las vistas eran impresionantes podía verse parte de la torre de Tokio desde allí, cuando entraron se quedaron sorprendidos con el escaso mobiliario de la vivienda, al poco tiempo llegó el nuevo socio de su padre que era un hombre joven no tenía más de treinta años muy alto con el pelo oscuro largo sujetado con una coleta y con una mirada excesivamente fría.

- ¿Y la señora de la casa? - pregunto la madre de Soujiro, su marido le había dicho que aquel hombre llevaba un par de años casados. No era extraño que ella entretuviera a las esposas de los socios de su marido era algo que se le daba muy bien

- Bajara enseguida – les respondió sin darles demasiadas explicaciones, no era de las personas que contaba su vida personal a desconocidos.

- Mujeres...- bufo con desprecio el padre de Soujiro mientras era asesinado por la mirada de su hijo por un comentario tan despectivo. Soujiro siempre supo que su padre era un misógino y que siempre le avergonzaba en público pero aun tenia la capacidad de sorprenderlo, negativamente claro

- ¿No tienen ustedes hijos? – pregunto amablemente la madre de Soujiro

- No – dijo con el semblante demasiado serio y frío para ser un hombre joven; Soujiro pensó que ese hombre era el tal para ser amigo de su padre eran muy parecidos

Soujiro miro hacia la puerta mientras la muchacha que les abrió antes la puerta anunciaba la llegada de la señora cuando se dio cuenta de quien era se cayo de culo en la silla. Su compañera de clase Misao, Shinomori como no había caído en el apellido. Pero no es muy joven para estar casada con un hombre tan viejo pensó extrañado. Se sentó a su lado y se ruborizo al verla con aquel kimono a decir verdad el uniforme no le hacia justicia podía llevar a clase siempre ese hermoso kimono verde que hacia juego con sus ojos. Ahora no llevaba gafas y sus ojos lucían más bonitos que nunca

- La cena esta servida – dijo la muchacha acompañándolos hacia el comedor

- Gracias Okon – respondió Misao educadamente. La cena era muy tradicional y sencilla.

- Misao ignoraba que estuvieras casada – le dijo a su compañera de clase con total naturalidad sin poder contener la curiosidad

- Soujiro – le riño su madre mientras le daba un codazo que clase de educación tenía su hijo cada vez se parecía más a su marido

- Te parece manera de tratar a una persona casada – dijo su padre en un tono mucho más enfadado sabiendo que por muy joven que fuera esa chica debía tenerle mucho respecto a una mujer casada sobre todo porque si su marido se ofendía podría llevar al traste sus negocios

- No se preocupe señor Shishio mi marido y yo estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de situaciones. – le calmo con una sonrisa muy tranquila y apaciguadora.

No parecía la misma chica que conoció aquella mañana en clase allí se la veía divertirse estar relajada pero esta Misao estaba encerrada por los convencionalismos. Cuando los dos hombres se fueron al despacho Misao llevo a Soujiro y a su madre a la pequeña sala de estar que estuvieron cuando entraron.

- Espero que su traslado aquí haya resultado sin ningún contra-tiempo – comenzó una conversación mientras servia un poco de té, Misao le acerco una taza a la Sra. Shishio.

- Si, gracias por preocuparse, y por ayudarnos tanto – respondió la Sra. Shishio con una reverencia. – Sentimos las molestias

- No se preocupe - dijo poniéndose roja.

- Lleva usted un Hōmongi4 muy hermoso y elMaruObi5, es…

- Es usted muy amable y le agradezco profundamente que no halla reparado en los enormes errores que me avergüenzan – dijo modestamente

Misao aún no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de atenciones, le ponía muy nerviosa que mujeres que podrían ser sus madres la trataran con tanta cortesía y respecto. Sabia que debía ser así por la posición social que ahora ocupada aunque solo tuviera diecisiete años era la esposa de Aoshi Shinomori

- ¿Te gusto nuestro instituto, Soujiro-san? – pregunto con una sonrisa al joven que estaba un poco distraído

El chico no sabía que pensar ni que hacer, su cerebro no asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar, no hace ni 3 horas había desnudado y poseído encima de su pupitre a esa adolescente de largo cabello azabache, le había quitado las gafas para perderse en las esmeraldas, claro que eso solo sucedió en su mente y ahora le decían que ella era una mujer casada y todas aquellas guarradas y obscenidades que se imaginaba haciéndole se lo hacia aquel hombre frío que se fue con su padre. Tenía ganas de estrangularle.

- Si – dijo aun medio ido

- Si tienes alguna duda con algo puedes preguntarme lo que quieras me gustaría mucho ayudarte. – dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

- Gracias es muy amable Shinomori-sama – le contesto cortésmente.

Soujiro se acerco a los enormes ventanales dejando a su madre y a Misao en una conversación insustancial y vacía. No noto cuando la adolescente se acerco por detrás muy despacio, le pregunto si le gustaban las vistas. El se sorprendió por lo sigilosa que era y asintió ya que ha decir verdad eran impresionantes.

- Entonces tienes que ver las del balcón de arriba y de noche es alucinante – le contesto con una sonrisa

- ¿Arriba?

- Si es un dúplex enorme y hay unos balcones que rodean el piso de arriba puedes ver la zona del parque Shiba e incluso el zojo-ji3

Al poco Aoshi y el Sr. Shishio salieron del despacho y después de despedirse y de agradecer la cena a sus anfitriones la familia de Soujiro se fue y dejo al joven matrimonio solo, Aoshi le dio las gracias a Okon y le dijo que podía volver a casa con su marido y que ellos irían ese fin de semana a la Mansión familiar como de costumbre, ya que por muy cómodo que resultara vivir en el centro sabía que no podían alejarse demasiado de la casa principal del clan

- ¿Qué tal? – Preguntó Misao algo inquietada, no le gustaba que su marido celebrara ese tipo de reuniones en el único lugar que encontraba algo de paz – Todo ha ido como esperaba Aoshi-sama

- Bien – dijo acariciándole la mejilla para tranquilizarla. – No te preocupes

- ¿Les aviso? – le cuestiono aún preocupada.

- No es tarde, - respondió suavemente - deberías acostarte mañana madrugas. – Dijo acercándose más hasta darle un calido beso en la frente - Yo también me voy a la cama. Hasta mañana – se despidió mientras subía por las escaleras

- Hasta mañana – dijo al verlo subir las escaleras aún inquieta.

La morgue del frío hospital era testigo de un suceso demasiado triste, una madre lloraba amargamente, al lado del cuerpo sin vida de su hijo mayor; apenas tenía 15 años. La joven doctora intentaba en vano darle consuelo solo sabia una manera de calmarla se alejo un poco de ella y fue hacia la puerta; saco el móvil del bolsillo de su bata y llamó.

- Debéis venir los 4 ahora – dijo amargamente sabía que le reñirían por usar ese tono de voz con ellos pero era necesario actuar lo más urgente posible

Al cabo de media hora la misma señora que aún seguía llorando por la muerte de su hijo se encontraba en el despacho de la doctora esperando por las únicas personas que podían aliviar su corazón. Cuatro hombres trajeados entraron en el despacho sin llamar, ya que eran conscientes que por el tono utilizado por la doctora la situación era de extrema gravedad.

- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto uno de los hombres que

- Su hijo a muerto – dijo la doctora señalando a la mujer que tenia sentada a su lado en el sofá de su despacho, utilizado para echar cabezadas durante las largas guardias.

- Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros – pregunto un poco airado el más bajito de los hombres.

- Exijo venganza; Yutaro debe ser vengado – dijo muy enfadada. – Iré al mismo Okashira si hace falta

- Tranquila – le susurro la doctora para calmarla – Seguro que el Okashira te ayudará; sabes que debajo de ese aspecto frío es un hombre bueno y amable.

Fue un día muy largo para la doctora Sagara, hacia años que empezó a trabajar para el Onniwabanshu pero aún no se acostumbraba a ciertas cosas y además este asunto era demasiado personal ya que Omasu era enfermera en el hospital donde ella trabajaba. Aun así su calidad de vida había mejorado si la comparaba con la que tenía antes a merced de aquel demonio; ahora estaba felizmente casada con la persona más dulce y amable que había conocido en toda su vida.

Cuando llego a casa aquella madrugada se sentó pesadamente en su cama, su marido permanecía dormido a su lado, necesitaba un abrazo pero no era capaz de despertarlo, sabía con solo mirarlo que había tenido un día difícil; se quedo ensimismada mirando a la pared que tenía enfrente, el tiempo paso pero ella no se movía, hasta que noto los brazos protectores del hombre que le saco de aquel profundo pozo que se encontraba cuando era apenas una adolescente

- Métete en cama – le susurro mientras la tumbaba entre sus brazos.

- Sano yo… - intentó explicarse

- Shh… - la calmó acariciándole el pelo, le molestaba pero a la vez le agradaba aquel gesto tan típico de él, le molestaba porque odiaba ser tan transparente para él y porque le incomodaba mostrarse débil y le agradaba porque esa simple caricia le transportaba a un mundo seguro entre sus brazos, se sentía tan bien que no pudo evitar relajarse entre sus brazos - deja que yo te cuide hoy hermosa doctora

- Tengo sueño – dijo acurrucándose en el pecho de su marido

- Sabes que hoy me encontré con Kenshin y Kaoru, estaban cogiditos de las manos. Kenshin esta trabajando dando clase en un Instituto; la pobre chica esta celosísima ya que esta rodeado de pequeñas Lolitas – empezó a hablar de nimiedades para relajar a la mujer y para que olvidará los problemas que traía arrastras desde el hospital.

Poco a poco gracias a las caricias y a los susurros tranquilizadores del hombre se quedo dormida, él sabia con solo mirar la expresión de su cara que esa noche podría dormir relajada y que no le daría vueltas a los problemas de pertenecer al Onniwabanshu.

En la otra punta de la ciudad un hombre pelirrojo trabajaba en el ordenador sentado en el sofá de su casa, mientras a su lado una mujer morena veía una aburrida película en la tele él de vez en cuando apartaba una mano del teclado y le acaricia su barriguita hinchada por la vida que latía en su interior.

La mujer acaricio la mano de su pareja, ese simple contacto hizo que sus miradas se cruzaran, el hombre cerro el ordenador y lo dejó encima de la mesita, le acarició la mejilla y la beso con deseo; llevaban varias semanas sin poder estar juntos y se echaban de menos mutuamente, el le pregunto si estaría bien si no dañaría a los bebe, y ella le respondió que no se preocupara que lo necesitaba.

El teléfono sonó y los sacó de su momento romántico

- Moshi, Moshi6 – contesto el hombre – si podemos hablar… ¿a quien? Si vale y como se llama, Shishio Soujiro… si claro y de sus padres, se encargará Sagara de acuerdo buenas noches en cuanto sepa algo más te lo diré

- ¿Quién era a estas horas? – pregunto con desgana mientras se levantaba y se desperezaba.

- Shinomori-sama quiere que investigue y que vigilé al chico nuevo, no quiere llevarse sorpresas con Shishio.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué problemas puede ocasionar un adolescente?

- Es lógico que este preocupado no te parece y si le pasa algo se enfadará mucho

- Vamos a la cama – dijo agarrándole del brazo y haciendo que se fueran a la pequeña habitación que compartían – Tranquilo, Megumi dijo que podríamos llevar una vida normal – le recalco lo de normal ya que hacia 3 meses que su compañero no le tocaba por miedo de hacerla daño a ella o a los niños.

- Prométeme una cosa – dijo mientras la desnudaba muy lentamente – Si te sientes incomoda en cualquier momento dímelo – le seguía susurrando mientras le daba pequeños besitos en el cuello – y me detendré sin excusas de ningún tipo – dijo por último más firmemente.

La joven adolescente miraba a través de los enormes ventanales de su habitación intentando relajarse después de aquella extraña velada odiaba que su marido llevara esa clase de trabajo a casa.

Por su mente paso un recuerdo no muy reciente que la hizo incomodarse

FB

Como cada mañana Misao se dirigía a su clase de Kenpo con Hannya uno de los Shitennou era estricto pero amable; cuando llegó al dojo no había nadie lo cual le extraño se adentro un poco mas en la sala hasta que vio a su profesor, con su mascara en la mano y no en el rostro como siempre, mirando para fuera apoyado en el marco del soji. Sonrió al pillarle espiando a Omasu y Yutaro que estaban sacudiendo los futones. El joven espía no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo espiado.

Misao rió por lo bajo preguntándose como un hombre que se mantenía oculto tras una mascara podía llegar a ser tan transparente. Sabía que era uno de los shinobis más miméticos de todo el clan pero en ese momento era tan predecible que le causo una enorme gracia

- Ohayo – saludo bajito aún riéndose – Siento llegar tarde

- No importa – intento sonar despreocupado, mientras se giraba para quedar enfrente de la joven alumna se puso la mascara despacio, solo le permitía que dos mujeres vieran su rostro.

- Bonita vista – dijo sonriendo, señalando la escena que el espió hacia 2 segundos – Deberías hablar con ella mañana se marchara a Tokio y si no, no sabrá que…

- Makimachi-sama el dolor por la perdida de alguien cercano hace que las personas levanten un muro en su corazón para no sentir más dolor – la interrumpió sabiendo como iba acabar aquella frase

- Si no lo intentas será otro quien rompa ese muro – dijo toda convencida de sus palabras - y entonces te arrepentirás

El sonido escandaloso del soji de la entrada abriéndose apresuradamente interrumpió la conversación y un hombre bajito con un kimono marrón se acerco corriendo junto de ellos.

- Misao-kun, Misao-kun – la llamó para captar su atención

- Beshime no deberías entrar de esta forma – le regaño por las forma tan descortés en la que los había interrumpido

- El jefe Makimachi desea verla es urgente – ignoró la reprimenda de su compañero de equipo y jaló a la niña del brazo obligándola a moverse

Misao se puso pálida, blanca como una sabana sabiendo lo que conllevaba aquello, entro sin llamar en la habitación de su padre y vio a aquel hombre allí arrodillado a la derecha del futon, les saludo a los dos y se colocó al lado de aquel hombre un poco más atrás que él como era costumbre, las mujeres siempre debían estar en segundo plano.

- Acércate – dijo el hombre que estaba tumbado levantando el brazo con mucha dificultad, los presentes sabían que todos los años de sufrimiento llegaban a su fin

- Si padre – a lo que se acercó, la muchacha agarró con suavidad la mano temblorosa de aquel hombre prematuramente envejecido por esa enfermedad que lo tenía postrado y a las puertas de la muerte.

- He dispuesto todo para adelantar vuestro matrimonio… - dijo con la voz quebrada debido a la enfermedad que consumía poco a poco su cuerpo

- Pero…- intento replicar pero una mano firme sobre su hombro la detuvo, el Okashira la mandaba callar, era la primera vez que ese hombre le daba una orden directa y debía obedecerle, en ese momento odio ser tan educada y respetuosa, quería gritar sollozar y...

- Deseo que os caséis cuanto antes

- Si Okashira-sama – dijo el hombre que observaba todo desde un segundo plano, como si formara parte de las sombras. - Protegeré a Misao-sama con mi vida

- Hace 10 años cuando te pase el titulo te pedí que no me volvieras a llamar así; ahora estarás solo y deberás conducir como creas conveniente el destino de la familia.

- Hai Makimachi-sama

- Misao para ti solo puedo desear que seas la digna esposa del Okashira

Cuando el enfermo y marchito cuerpo de su padre dejo de respirar Misao le puso delicadamente la mano que le tenía agarrada sobre el pecho no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así simplemente noto una mano grande y fuerte sobre su hombro se giró para saber que quería

- Después de los funerales en memoria de tu padre celebraremos la ceremonia de nuestro matrimonio no esperaremos como ese era su deseo

Después de decir eso de la manera más fría e inhumana que el pequeño corazón de Misao había escuchado el Okashira este se fue

FFB

Las últimas palabras de su padre se le clavaron a fuego en la mente y en el corazón; el no podría desearle la mayor de las felicidades, porqué no pudo ser como todos los padres y desearle que pudiera amar y ser amada por aquel hombre con la que le obligaban a casarse.

La noche se volvió especialmente fría y decidió que no debía permanecer allí parada así que se acostó esperando que esos pensamientos llenos de dolor desaparecieran con un sueño reparador

*1Tiro con arco

2 Saludo que se hace al entrar en casa

3 Templo familiar de los Tokugawa fundado en 1393 y trasladado en 1598 para proteger espiritualmente a la nueva capital, esta en el centro del parque Shiba; en este parque es donde esta la torre Tokyo

4 Hōmongi: Kimono que posee un escudo en la espalda, rico en bordados, tejidos y tintes que van desde el cuello pasando por el brazo, luego por delante y al final por la parte posterior. Se usa para ocasiones formales.

5 Maru Obi: Es la manera más formal de usarlo, para ocasiones formales es indispensable su uso. Lleva excesivos diseños por ambos lados. Este tipo de obi hoy en día es muy difícil de verlos por el gran costo que tienen

6 La manera de contestar al teléfono


End file.
